Just One Night, Courtesy of Edward
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Edward can see how much Jacob loves Bella. He gives them one night together. Takes Place before the epic battle in Eclipse. References to Midnight Sun. I do not own any rights to the series. I just play with them. Part 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I will proudly admit I am an Edward/Bella Fan. But, this little piece just sort of jumped at me, probably seeing Taylor Lautner live in the flesh at Comic Con was just so easy on the eyes. So, this one is for all you Jake/Bella fans out there, but I am glad Bella didn't end up with a dog :). They smell funny.

Takes place before the epic battle in Eclipse.

+*+*+*+*+

Jacob curled around Bella's now unthawing body. He looked down at her with a look in his eyes only she was meant to see, but _he _saw it instead and _he _could hear his most private thoughts about the girl he loved. Jacob swept the hair away from Bella's face and gave her a small kiss against her temple, closing his eyes, savoring the moment that his lips were pressed against her flesh. Inhaling deeply, he pulled away and laid his head down on the floor, still stroking her hair and enjoying every moment of touching her, while _he _couldn't.

_Why have I not imprinted with her, she's everything I have ever wanted, the only person I have ever wanted._

"I may not be wolf enough to understand everything, but clearly the reason you have not imprinted with her is because she is not meant for you. Have you seriously not come to that conclusion?"

Jacob remained there still caressing Bella with his warm hands. He had thought about that and somewhere deep down he knew he would never imprint with Bella, that there was someone out there, born or unborn, truly meant for him. But he loved her and he wanted her.

_But I love her._

"Yes, without a doubt in my mind you love her and you want her. But look at it this way, you grew up with everyone you know, you even grew up with Bella off and on. She went away for a time and she returned and because of that and the growing you both did over that span of time changed you both mentally and physically. You see someone you used to play with, who went away for a while, return to your life and now you're saying you love her because she's the only person whom you have not seen every waking hour of every day for 16-17 years. She's new, different to you and that attracts you. That's why you love her."

Jacob sat up in the sleeping bag, careful not to disturb Bella. "Why do you love her?"

Edward turned his ghastly pale face to Jacob, "I love her because she is the person I have been searching for, for nearly a century. You think you're lost now because you have not imprinted; I cannot die. I have gone through 100 years of not knowing if I would ever find someone that sung to me, like Rosalie has with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, and Carlisle with Esme. No doubt it's frustrating for you, but you're new to this, someone will come for you, that sings to you, that fills your body with such joy you cannot simply fathom it right now looking at Bella. When I first saw Bella, yes I wanted her, not to love, or make love to, but to kill her, to eat her. Alice saw differently. I ran away, but she was the only one that knew, something that I was denying myself to see. I loved her. I had found my one true and all I wanted to do was eat her. That's why I returned here to Forks, to get to know her. After a while with the Denali clan in Alaska, I had come to the realization that I loved her. I have tried very hard to keep her away from danger and I have failed countless of times doing so. But we cannot be apart. We never will be apart. And it's her choice in the end whether or not to be a monster, all I can do is keep putting it off. Because while I love her and want to be with her forever, this is not a fate I wish to bring upon anyone."

The tent was filled with silence for several long moments. Edward had just willingly dished up some of his deepest secrets and fears. After his long monologue he turned back to the side of the tent, fingers steepled under his chin. Jacob sat there in utter silence, cataloguing the entire situation.

"So, you really don't want Bella to be like you?"

"No, if I had my way, she would turn into a little old lady and die like she should. Then I would follow. But she and my entire family have other motives and I don't control anybody. Alice has seen her transformation though, it will happen, it's a sure thing. But I will not bring this upon her unless it meant her life."

_At least you will have her._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_You'll get to have her forever. To love, to make love to, to grow old with, or whatever it is you to._

"The only thing I am very unwilling to allow you to do, that goes as far as Bella will allow you, is to have a night with her. But think of her, Jacob; don't make her choose between the two of us. For one day, if you get your wish, you will imprint and Bella will be cast aside. You no doubt would care, but you would care more about your love."

With that, Edward stood up, opened the tent and stepped out.

Jacob sat there stunned for a moment. Not thinking twice he sprang on the opportunity.

+*+*+*+*+

End of Part I…Reviews will determine whether Part II is uploaded…Let's say 10 reviews by 4pm Pacific time today, will get it posted today by 7pm. It's already written.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. This is the part I inadvertently promised you with Jacob and Bella. I hope you enjoy.

+*+*+*+*+

Jacob unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled out. He was nervous, very nervous. He drug his hands through his semi long hair, his bare chest faintly covered in sweat.

"Bella, wake up."

She didn't stir. He knelt next to her sleeping form and ran his fingers through her hair. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip. "Bella, wake up, it's Jake."

Her eyes opened a slit, then wider. Bella went to sit straight up but collided heads with Jacob.

"Ow, Bella what was that for?"

"What's going on? Where's Edward? How long have I been asleep? Something's happening soon isn't it?"

"Edward left me to you, you've been asleep for maybe an hour and something is about to happen."

Bella lunged for the tent opening, but Jacob caught her.

"You have to let me out Jake! Something bad could be happened to Edward right now!"

"Bella, shush, nothing bad is about to happen. Well that depends how you look at it," Jacob chuckled, "Edward and I had a discussion and he's left the tent to probably hunt until it's time for me to leave."

""Wh-what's going to happen, what did you talk about?"

Jacob righted Bella and turned her to face him, "Nothing bad is going to happen and we talked about _this_."

He pulled her tight against his body and dipped his head down, kissing her full on the lips. She responded in kind and pressed back, opening her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to enter. With her open invitation, Jacob thrust his tongue into Bella's mouth and gave a low growl in his chest, moving his hands to Bella's hair and holding her firmly in place. Their tongues slid across each other, tangling and tasting.

Bella pulled back out of breath and tried to pull out of Jacob's grasp, "I can't do this Jake. I have to see Edward."

"Edward gave you to me tonight, with the condition I don't make you chose. You control the night's events. Know this Bella, I can give you what your body, our bodies need at this point in time, a way to get the stress out, a way to explore ourselves. I know I will never imprint with you and to make you choose me, only to get let down later on down the road, would be selfish. Edward loves you and will have you always. I love you and he is giving me, us, this night."

"What he's saying is true Bella. If you want him this night, have him."

They both spun around and looked at the tent opening to see Edward standing there. He came in and stood in front of Bella.

"If you want him, in anyway, have him for tonight. This is not easy on me, but I don't need to be able to read your mind to see how you feel. Do what you want tonight. I love you and I will be back at dawn."

Edward dropped a kiss onto her head and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"This is unexpected," Bella said, "what do we do now?"

"Whatever our minds and bodies will us to do."

Jacob kissed Bella again, all strings unattached. His hands went to her hips and pulled their bottoms close. Bella squeaked into Jacobs's mouth with the contact of their lower regions and came to the realization that Jacob was going to get his fill of the night. With that Jacob began to slowly back them towards the sleeping bag.

They separated and Bella got down on her knees to lower herself to the ground. But not before she saw the tent within the tent. She stared bug eyed at it. Not even on Edward had she seen this kind of reaction, but then again, Edward is all about control. This is Jake, as reckless as he can be.

Explosive;

Aroused;

With an erection;

In front of her face.

Jacob watched Bella's reaction and could not decipher what in the world she was looking at. Making a trail between her eyes he followed her line of sight, only to flush a deep red and put his hand over his penis, pulling it to his body and shielding it from her sight.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is a little new to me and I can't control myself."

Bella remained on her knees and looked up into Jacobs's eyes, "Don't even be sorry that you're not in control, that's what I love about you. You're not afraid to let yourself go."

She inched forward on her knees, hesitantly looking down at Jake's hands then back up into his eyes. She was only five inches away from his hands when she looked straight into his eyes and with her hands gripped his and pulled them away from his body. Upon looking back, she scooted back just a little to accommodate his erection that was only about two inches from her face.

Looking back into his face she went for the waistband of his shorts and began to pull them slowly down. She had to pull the front of his pants away from his body to get it around his erection. If her eyes were big before, then they were falling out of their sockets now.

Jacob was beautiful. Not that she had anything to compare it to, not even Edward's. But, she could only imagine that this is what the most perfect penis looked it. Once out of its constraints, guessing she would say he was an average 61/2 to 7 inches, but his girth is what shocked her the most. He was at least his length in roundness, from base to tip. And on that tip was a drop of clear liquid.

Bella looked up at Jacob and his face was turned away from her securitization. He could sense her eyes on his face, "I'm sorry if it's small."

That got Bella to laugh, "Jake, I swear, this is the first," she didn't want to sound like some dweeb using scientific names for things and searched for a more appropriate word to use, "cock I have even seen and it's, by far, not even close to being disappointing."

Jacob whipped his head around at her usage of 'cock' and inhaled sharply. Hearing his precious Bella using such a perverse word made his cock for lack of better word now, jump, something that did not go unnoticed.

Bella reached a hand up and stroked down the underbelly of his cock. It pulled up closer to his body and she finally noticed his testicles nestled in amongst all the curling black hairs. With her other hand she cupped them and gave them a slight squeeze. Jake hissed and gripped her hands and pulled them away. He got on his knees and kissed Bella harshly, tongues dancing outside their mouths as he reached for the hem of her top and pulled up. Breaking the kiss she raised her hands over her head and she was released of her top and sat there in her white, slightly padded underwire bra.

Jake threw the shirt off somewhere in the corner and ran his hands down her shoulders, around the swell of her breasts to cup them through the bra. It did not go unnoticed to Bella that his hands were slightly shaky and moist. Looking her in the eyes Jacob reached around and tried to fight with the clasp on the back, only he couldn't find it.

"Jake," Bella chuckled his name, "it's not back there; it's in the front."

By the time he righted himself to attack the front, Bella was already there and unclasping it herself, and releasing her breasts to Jacob.

It was Jake's turn to stare and touch hesitantly. He breasts were pert, a creamy white with dark rose areoles and pea size nipples that were already at attention. He caressed each one in turn, avoiding the nipples until the very end. He looked at her and caught her eye and finally took a nipple in between his fingers and twisted. Bella's lips parted and she sucked in a breath, her face flushing a delightful shade of pink.

It was too much for both of them to handle and they both fell together in a mesh of arms and legs, Jacob on top. He thrust his cock into Bella's front, only to have it rub against something harsh and he pulled up and back to reveal her jeans were still on.

"Fuck, why do you wear so much?"

"Because I'm no wolf," and she worked with Jacob's hands to get rid her of the annoying garment. Jacob sat in silence on his heels and looked at his love, lying on a sleeping bag. Her breasts toward the top, hands to the side, her flat, toned stomach and her low lying, cotton, string bikini underwear.

"Jake, please quit staring at me and please touch me, I need your touch, I am so cold."

Without further hesitation Jacob covered her body with his and touched her all over.

It wasn't until he realized her breathing had changed that she was rubbing her moist crotch over his leg, frantically.

"Jake, I need this, gods I need this." She continued to rub. Jake once again assumed the position on his heels and Bella's hand immediately went to the top of her panties and pulled them down, revealing her dark curls, wet with her need and her fingers rubbing in a circular motion. Unconsciously Jacob's hand found his erection, dripping with his own need and began to pump it and stroke his nuts.

Jacob's hands went as fast as Bella's and increased when her moans turned to keening noises. He felt his nuts tighten and he started to lose his rhythm. He looked up to see Bella staring at his hand and realized this is not how he wanted this to end.

"STOP!"

Bella froze, Jacob spoke, "I want to make you come."

He moved and positioned himself between Bella's legs, opening her up for him. He could see what she was rubbing; her clitoris and the position also slightly opened her pussy lips. He took his right index finger, put it at her opening and inserted it slowly. She was tight and warm and with the insertion of his long finger, he could feel her pussy welcoming him, closing in and around it like it was his cock, trying to milk him. He continued this a few strokes and inserted a second one, which had Bella arching her back and moaning.

Jacob had heard, and even seen on one occasion, Sam talk about oral sex. He wanted to taste Bella, she smelled delightful. He went for it; bending his head down he licked her clitoris and kept going thrusting his two fingers in and out of her. He wasn't too sure if he was doing it right, but something told him he was, since with his other hand he had to pin her hips to the ground.

"Jake; so close. If you stop now I will castrate you."

Jack did not stop. Bella could feel her legs begin to tighten, her nipples harden further, and her toes curl, hands pulling at his head. Her breathing became almost nonexistent, the sensation rolling through her beginning with her stomach. A scream erupted from her just as her pussy clamped down hard on his fingers, pulsating in time with her jerks.

"Well that wa-," Jacob was cut off with Bella grabbing him and pulling him down to her to kiss him; her strength kind of frightened Jacob.

"If you don't stick that cock of yours into me now, I will hold true to my earlier threat." She gripped his cock and pressed it to her opening. He sunk in a little. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Trying for some control so this didn't end too soon.

"When it's time I will pull out. I don't want to hurt you Bella."

"If you're talking about my hymen, it's been broken for some years now. I was straddling the bars at school in fifth grade and landed wrong, I bled for two days; clumsy ol' me."

"Thank god." With that he plunged his full length into her. Bella cried out in both pain and the fact she felt full and complete.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, nothing bigger than your two fingers has been in me before, but it's a good pain, I feel full."

Without further adieu, Jacob pulled back out and pushed back in. The feeling of her tight around him, still slightly pulsating from her orgasm before and the onsets of another, was driving him mad.

He wound his left hand around his waist, supporting them with his right, lifting her hips off the ground, many eons of evolution spurring him on naturally. He drove in deeper and harder abandoning all senses, only his cock and her pussy thinking and doing what they needed.

He felt his balls drawing up closer to his body, signaling his immanent climax, "Bella, I am so close. I don't know how much longer I can do this. Come for me baby, come hard on my cock, and let me feel your pussy clamp around my cock." He gave a strangled cry, his word to her, fueling his need further.

Thankfully, he saw the tale tell signs of her approaching climax. He so desperately wanted to feel her, but was unsure if he could last. But just then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a scream burst from her mouth, her pussy clamping strongly.

Jacob lost it. His rhythm faltered and thrust once, twice and a third time and pulled out, grabbing his cock and pumping it over her body. Only to have a very eager Bella throw him back and pull his cock into her mouth and start sucking and bobbing with enthusiasm.

His cock tasted like her pussy, and her hand went instinctively to his balls and squeezed. His cock head swelled and she used her tongue on the underside of it, coercing him to come.

With the feeling of her mouth working so expertly on him, he soon lost all control. He put a hand on her head and helped her by thrusting into her mouth.

"Bella, its coming, if you don't want it, pull off now, o-," He was cut off by a hard suck and if possible even more enthusiastic bobbing.

His moans went in time with the trusts and soon he was gripping Bella's hair and lurched upwards to a sitting position, his cock exploding in her mouth. Not a drop was spilt.

Bella sucked his come down; the taste wasn't all that bad. She kept a tight lock on his cock, flicking her tongue over his head, causing Jacob to shudder and pull her head up.

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her slowly and lovingly, "Thank you for this night Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Jake. Thank you. Even if this is the only night we get together, I am glad we got to have it."

Jacob tucked Bella into his arms and zipped the sleeping bag back up around them.

Without further hesitation, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

As the day was rising in the east, Jacob felt the pull of his clan and rose with the rest. Today was going to be the day that could make or break everyone and everything. He pulled on his shorts and gave Bella one last, longing look, too afraid to kiss her. He stepped out from the tent and saw Edward facing the rising sun.

_Thank you._

"Please don't mention it. I tried to stay out of your head and far enough away that was safe for me to be incase danger approached. It wasn't far enough. I will tell Bella you send her your love and I bid you farewell. Good luck today, I hope everything works out for the best for both of our parties.

With that, Jacob tore off into the woods without so much as a backward glance.

+*+*+*+*+

I hope you all have enjoyed this story. It is as of now complete.


End file.
